The increased popularity of golf throughout the world has led to a substantial increase in the need for more golf courses. Additionally, every day, on which a golf course stays open if it would normally be closed, increases the effectiveness and profitability of the course. In the Northern climates, competitiveness to stay open as late in the fall and open as early as possible in the spring is the challenge faced by today's golf course superintendents.
One problem with existing green covers is that neither rapid cooling nor rapid warming can be prevented. Yet without this ability, the most undesired crown hydration occurs, usually in a very rapid fashion.
A protective turf cover must have at least five desirable qualities. Firstly, it must protect the turf from excessive moisture gain in the crown area. Secondly, it must protect the turf without over stimulating the turf to make it come out of the dormancy too early in the spring.
Thirdly, a cover must be easily removable if weather warms sufficiently in order to allow play to resume, at a time when the course is not otherwise playable. Large amounts of revenue can be lost in some climates if greens are covered, the weather warms enough to allow play, but too much time and money is needed to remove the green covers to allow play to be resumed.
Fourthly, any cover must last as long as possible. A life expectancy of at least three to more than seven years is a must to cut costs on reorders and old cover disposal.
Fifth, the covers must be fabricated from a material, which can be folded and stored into as small as space as possible.